


oh sinners come down

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Look at you,” Zabuza says, lazy and languid, and when Utakata flicks his eyes up he’s watching intently, legs spread wide, breath coming hard. His grip tightens in Utakata's hair, but there’s no pressure behind it. “Fuck, you helped overthrow the Mizukage and then just dropped to your knees. Makes a man wonder.”





	oh sinners come down

“Fuck, you're enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Utakata's mouth is too full to answer, but he hums around the cock sliding over his tongue and swallows it down again. Above him, Zabuza groans, hips jerking, and Utakata opens his throat and takes it, feels the hand in his hair twist tight and shove his head down.

He is enjoying this. He’s _really_ enjoying it, and he doesn’t let up, swallows around Zabuza’s cock and strokes his balls with teasing fingertips, listens to Zabuza gasp and swear above him. The hand holding him down loosens, and Utakata drags his mouth back up, tracing his tongue over thick veins and satin-soft skin cover exquisite hardness. Wrapping his hand around the base of the shaft, he mouths at the head, lapping up the taste of precum there and savoring the weight of it on his tongue. It fills his mouth, slides deep as Zabuza grabs his head and shoves him back down, and heat skitters through Utakata's veins, slides down his spine as he swallows again.

“Look at you,” Zabuza says, lazy and languid, and when Utakata flicks his eyes up he’s watching intently, legs spread wide, breath coming hard. His grip tightens in Utakata's hair, but there’s no pressure behind it. “Fuck, you helped overthrow the Mizukage and then just dropped to your knees. Makes a man wonder.”

Utakata pulls up, skimming his teeth ever so lightly over Zabuza’s cock, and traps the head in his mouth again. He plays with it, feeling Zabuza’s thighs cord under his hands as he holds himself back, and then releases it completely. With a hum, he presses his cheek to the slick shaft, rubbing against it like a cat, and gives Zabuza a perfectly demure smile and a glance from under his lashes.

“Maybe I like to reward good work,” he says lightly, and turns his head, licking softly down his cock until he can nuzzle beneath it, nose in coarse pubic hair and lips on Zabuza’s balls. There's a sharply indrawn breath, and Utakata hides a smirk, catching one in his mouth and teasing it lightly with the tip of his tongue.

The hand in his hair goes tight, dragging him away, and Utakata resists just enough to feel the sting in his scalp send shivers of arousal down his spine. He lets Zabuza move him, though, looks up with a challenge in his eyes, and Zabuza _laughs_. Reaching down, he cups Utakata's cheek with his free hand, slides a thumb across spit-slick lips and then slides it into his mouth, and Utakata takes it, laves it with his tongue and moans.

“I told you we’d throw your old man into the ocean,” Zabuza says, and the light in his eyes is a promise that no one else has ever bothered to keep. Just for that, for a bit of gruff kindness shown when Harusame tried to kill him, Utakata would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Overthrowing his cruel father was nothing in comparison.

“What do you think I'm rewarding?” he asks slyly, and leans forward. The thick shaft slides heavy and silken across his tongue, and Zabuza moans, throwing his head back in the Mizukage’s chair.


End file.
